First Love's Tender
by Godzilla Machinery
Summary: Letters, trains, Chimeras, goodbyes. [If you don't like it, it's not my fault. Don't hate the player, hate the game.]
1. Chimeras

It's been a year since the… proposal? I don't really know what to call it.

Roy and Riza have visited a couple times. I think it's awesome that Roy's okay with being blind. He says he's seen the world enough to know he doesn't need to see it any more.

Alex comes over sometimes, too.

Ling and Lan Fan came over once after we went to her grandfather's funeral back in Xing. She said it wasn't right to bury him in a place that wasn't his home.

Al's been busy studying Alcahestry. Last time I saw him was at the funeral.

Ed didn't come.

I can't blame him.

After all, he's halfway across the world looking into the creation of Chimeras. He found some interesting evidence of a little girl, Stana, I believe was her name, who was forged with the genetic material of a bird, which gave her these really cool wings, and genetic material of a porcupine, which means her back and wings were lined with spines.

I feel bad for her, though. She never got to live her life out just as a normal girl.

Ed's trying to help her, though. That's what he does- he helps people.

But I don't really care about any of that.

Frankly, I just want Edward back home.


	2. The Letter

I got the letter in the mail a few days ago.

I've read it so many times over I could probably recite every word.

"Winry- I've done all I can to help these people so I've decided to come back home to Resembool. I'll be taking the four o'clock train from Aerugo on the 10th. I'd like it if you came to meet me at the train station. Give my best to Granny. -Ed"

Those words keep repeating in my head: "I'd like it if you came to meet me…"

I've been waiting at the train station for half an hour now. I haven't even paid attention to the fact that my leg fell asleep about five minutes ago. If I only had automail…

The train's here now! I can see it! I don't really know how this is going to go. What if he's not even coming? What if he doesn't see me? What if he doesn't even care that I came?

I can't afford to think like that.

All I can think about is the fact that he's coming. He's really coming home. My knight in shining automail- my fullmetal prince… Edward.


	3. Edward

Tears start to well in my eyes as I see him get off the train. I force them back as hard as I can, which appears successful.

Here he is, at last.

Edward.

After a year of no communication, not even a letter, here he is.

Edward.

And he got taller.

I can see his eyes light up as he sees me. I miss those eyes, those lights.

He mouths my name as he runs toward me. He probably said it but it's too loud for me to hear anything. I can't even hear myself think. Well, I can think, but I can only think one thought.

Edward.

I start running toward him and jump into his arms, his hold steady and firm. The tears are back. I could only hold them so long.

"You came," he says softly. That voice. It's all I've wanted to hear for a year. But it's different. Deeper. I like it.

"I've missed you," I say quietly, feeling the tears stream down my face.

"I've missed you, too, Winry," he says.

Edward.

He's here. He's really here.

Edward.


	4. What

The silence is unbearable.

We started walking back to the shop about an hour ago.

We haven't said more than two words to each other since we left the station.

Well this is awkward.

Should I bring it up? I don't even know.

I doubt he wants me to, but I haven't really been able to think of anything else since I saw him get off that train.

Wait- what? Why'd he stop?

I stop too and turn to look at him.

"Something wrong?" I ask, trying (unsuccessfully) to mask the exasperation in my voice.

"Winry, I-"

What.

"I'm sorry."

What?

"Just for… last year. I really- I didn't mean to it just kind of…"

I have to cut him off. "It's fine. I'm over it. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. It's okay."

"Thanks." He lets out a breath I think he's been holding in since I started talking.

"It's just not what I expected to hear right before you got on that train." I look at my feet. I just can't look at him. What's wrong with me?

"Wait- what are you talking about?"

What?

"What are you talking about?" I ask, utterly confused.

"When you walked in while I was eating lunch- I didn't mean to see you start taking off your shirt!"

"That's what you've been talking about?"

"Yes! Why, what did you think I was talking about?"

I think all the color just drained from my face.

"Oh, nothing. Let's just keep walking."

I start speed walking, embarrassed and flustered.

Oh my Ishvala.

What did I do.


	5. Taller

The little old woman is outside before we're even within spitting distance. I love my Granny. All I need right now is someone to break the awkward barrier between me and Edward.

Ed and Granny have their own little way of addressing each other.

"Edward."

"Hi, Granny."

"I think you got shorter."

And she walks away. I think Ed's too happy to be back to care enough to keep up an argument with her like he usually does. But he smiles, and that makes me happy. I like to see him happy.

We start to head inside, but Ed grabs me by the arm and holds me back.

"What's wrong?" I ask. This is getting weird.

"Winry, I, uh…" He flushes. I break my arm free of his hold, but I turn to face him. "I know what you thought I was talking about back there," oh, "and honestly, that's what I was going to say, but it was weird and I felt guilty and-"

I shift from foot to foot and look at the pavement under me. "I feel guilty, too," I say quietly.

His eyes widen. "What do you have to be guilty about?"

"I should - I should have gotten on that train with you. Or made you stay. I could've made you stay." I look up slightly, just enough to get a clearer view of his face.

"Winry," he steps forward and grabs my hands, "if you asked me to stay, I would have. But don't feel guilty. It's my fault I didn't stay. I'm sorry. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you."

"Edward…" I just might cry.

"Winry…" he whispers and steps a little closer so our toes are almost touching. I can feel his breath on my skin as I look up to his eyes. Those beautiful, golden eyes and my deep blue.

He really has gotten taller.


	6. No

Roy, Riza, Alex, Granny. All waiting for us. All staring at us as we walk in.

I've been smiling from ear to ear since Ed and I- back there we- never mind.

Not like that! Sick minded, aren't you?

Anyway.

There's a… presence… in the room. Ed closes the door behind him and grabs my hand. So he can feel it too.

My smile drops. "What's going on?" I ask, looking around the room. Riza looks up at me and wordlessly tells me to sit down. I see her clutching Roy's hand. Alex looks serious.

What is going on.

I pull Ed by the hand onto the empty couch. We sit and he clutches my hand. This is scaring me.

"Colonel." "Pipsqueak." The exchange is the only thing that feels natural right now. "Lieutenant." "Fullmetal." "Major." "Edward." Ok. This is normal. I need normal.

"Winry, there's a problem." Oh, ok. Down to brass tacks with Riza, then.

"There's a situation in Sunaka, in Xing, across the Great Desert."

I turn to Ed. "Isn't that where you were studying Chimeras?"

"Almost. I was in Natsu, not far from Sunaka. I did do some work there, though. Well, at first. Then I sailed to Aerugo to help the people there. What's happened in Sunaka?" He asks, turning back to Riza.

"There was - an incident - regarding the Suna tribes."

"The Suna Tribes are groups that occupy the land to the west of Sunaka," Ed says, trying to fill me in.

Riza continues, "They were experimented on, like many of the people in Sunaka and Natsu. But they were different. Not just the animals, but the people. They had to live among themselves for so long. They became- violent. Then they were merged with the DNA of more foreign animals. More ferocious. They… They attacked. First among their own people. Each tribe for themselves. But then they grew more wild. More dangerous. More aggresive. More barbaric."

I hear the sharp intake and the rapid breathing patterns next to me. He clutches my hand tighter.

"They attacked Sunaka. Ling and Lan Fan, they…"

Ed and I hold onto each other so tight our knuckles turn white and my fingers go numb.

"They're recovering. But they were both injured pretty badly."

My breathing normalizes a little and my heart slows down, but I'm far from okay.

"Edward, that's where you come in. We… we need you out on the field."

No. No no no no no no no. I just got him back. I'm not going to let him go again. No.

"We don't know how long it'll be. This could be anywhere from a month to a year."

No.

"We need you, Edward," Alex remarks.

I need him, too. I need him here. No.

"Winry, I… I have to go," Edward says as he turns to me.

No.

"Save it. Leave anyway. You just came back but what do I care." I pull out of his grip and storm away to my room.

It's childish, I know, but it's all I can do to keep from yelling at everyone.

But Edward can't leave. He can't.

No.


	7. Gone

It's been over a year since I last saw Edward. But I get to see him today.

I need to go shopping. It's a special occasion.

I should get him something. It's been a year, after all.

There's a nice bouquet of flowers. He may be too "manly" for them, but I don't care.

I don't get to see Roy or Riza today, but that's okay. I understand they have jobs to do.

What should I make for Edward? I can make noodles. He likes noodles. At least he used to.

How about stew? No. I don't think he likes stew. I'm pretty sure he likes noodles, though. I'll make those.

Tea? Sure. How about some darjeeling? Maybe with something sweet? Like cake or something? Sure. He'll appreciate some cake.

This feels like a tea party. Strawberry cake with tea, noodles, and flowers. Edward won't say anything about it though. I hope he likes it.

I leave the store and head back to the house to make the noodles.

Granny's away for the weekend. She had some business to take care of.

As I finish making the noodles, the tea hisses, announcing it's completion. I put both in thermoses and put everything in a basket.

As I get on the train, I sit alone and place my basket on the floor. Hopefully it won't bounce around too much. The last time I was at this train station was to wave Edward goodbye when he left for Sunaka. But that was over a year ago.

That was the day I kissed Edward and told him I loved him.

And then, a year ago today, the realization hit me that he was really gone. I cried myself to sleep that night. But I get to see him today. I get to see Edward.

The train pulls to a stop. To tell the truth, I could have just walked here, but I didn't. It's not that the basket was too heavy, it's just I don't like the road here.

I step off the train and head off in the direction of my destination. The place I get to see Edward.

I'm the only one walking this way and I'm glad. I want to be alone with Edward.

I pull open the rusty gate and walk over to him. I sit on the bench beside him and put down my basket.

"Hello," I say. "It's been a while."

I unpack the basket so everything is laid down on the ground in front of me.

"I decided to come see you today. It's been a year, after all."

I sit down on the ground and lean against the stone beside me.

"I hope I get to see you again someday. To be where you are." I say, tears rolling down my cheeks and falling to the ground. "Happy birthday," I whisper, another tear running down my face and onto the base of the stone beside me. Tracing the indentations with my finger, I fall into the abyss of somnolence, dragged by my fatigue. I can feel the writing under my fingers, the words Granny has recited to me every night for a year.

_Edward Elric_

_1899-1919_

_Loved by many, forgotten by none._

_Don't forget .11_


End file.
